We Meet Again
by Yuki00
Summary: Kagome is in abusive relationship with Koga, and she is saved by InuYasha...wasnt too sure about the title so u guys have a better title idea let me know. Inu/Kag


Chapter One

Kagome Higurashi sat on the dock listening out at the horizon on the glistening water. She was waiting for him; if he was to wait for her she would get kicked or punched. Kagome swore that Koga was cheating on her, when he came home late from work he smelt of woman's perfume and sex. It make Kagome sick to her stomach literally. But there was nothing she could do, she couldn't leave, she tried only once. Koga chased her down and when she didn't come willingly he broke her wrist and pulled her back home, there was no escaping the hell he put her through. Kagome blinked away the tears that started forming from the painful memory. For once shed like to get away and be with someone who would appreciate and love her. Kagome rested her hand on her stomach.

_X~~*~ flashback ~*~X*~* Prom Night *~*X*~* 2 months earlier X*~*~_

_ "Kagome you look so beautiful." Kikyo and her mother gushed. Kagome twirled around in the full length mirror checking out the strapless, blue dress. It showed off all the right things, with a couple of triangles cut out from the sides, one ending just past her belly button, showing her play boy bunny belly ring off very well and the other extended to the middle of her back. The dressed showed off her little butterfly tattoo on her stomach also._

_ ****ding dong***** ******ding dong*********_

_ "Oh dear that must be Koga, don't you worry he'll never notice. You just go and have fun, remember no drinking; I want my grandson or granddaughter healthy." Her mother whispered in kagome's ear. Kagome sighed she was only 2 weeks pregnant and everyone figured it was Koga's… it wasn't…it was InuYasha's. Answering the door she watched Koga's eyes grow with hunger. "Night mom, night dad, see you at prom Kikyo. Don't wait up." Kagome yelled up the stairs to her parents._

_*~*~*X~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~* At Prom~*~*~*~ X~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ "Babe you look awesome! Why don't we go get some champagne, and go get a room!" Koga said in his seducing voice. "I have a better idea, I'm going to go freshen up and then go get some punch then dance with the girls." Kagome said in a cheerful voice. Truth is… she had to get sick. Just as Kagome came out of the washroom she caught InuYasha's eye, signalling for him to come over, so he made his way over to her._

_ "What's up?" InuYasha smiled his crooked smile. "There's something I have to tell you." Kagome yelled over the music. The music was blaring now. "What!?" InuYasha yelled over the music. "I'm pregnant with your kid," Kagome yelled back but it was no use, the music was too loud. 'Oh Kami, this is bad.'_

_~*~*~*~X ~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*X~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Hey baby, you been here long?" came a deep voice which made Kagome's skin crawl. Kagome turned around only to see the sickening evil smirk form on his face. "I asked you a fucking question and you are expected to answer you little bitch!" Koga screamed in Kagome's face, grabbing her by the hair and tilting her head up to face him.

"No I haven't been here long." Kagome cried out, with that Koga forcefully kissed Kagome. She went numb and wished it would just stop already. "Awe come on babe, you could be a bit more enthusiastic, you got the man you wanted, and now what you don't want him. What a shame." Koga sneered.

It was true Kagome had a crush on Koga in high school, but that soon ended when InuYasha the silver haired boy came to the school. He was so handsome, golden eyes that would melt anyone's heart. Long silver hair that reached right down to the middle of his back, and cute little triangular ears on top of his head. They looked so soft; he once let Kagome touch them in hopes that she would quit crying. It just wasn't fair that Kikyo got him. It broke Kagome's heart when she watched her sister and him go up the stairs to Kikyo's room.

Kagome snapped out of her dream and tried to concentrate on what Koga was yelling but her thoughts kept on roaming to that amazing silver haired boy with the tiny white ears. Kagome was so busy thinking about him that she didn't even notice that Koga had quit yelling and now was about to connect his foot with her mouth. Right before it made the connection Kagome caught Koga's foot, turning it sharply, causing a loud yell to come out of Koga's mouth and a sickening snap to come from his foot/ankle.

"You crazy bitch you broke my fucking ankle!" Koga screamed with that Kagome looked down at him and then bolted. She didn't know where she was running to all she did know was that she had to get away from Koga as fast as she could. Kagome was finally free; no one could stop her now. She kept running until she slammed on the breaks to stop herself, but it was too late she had ran right into an extremely well toned, rock hard chest.

"I'm sorry Koga I don't know what I was thinking!" Kagome sobbed as soon as she hit the concrete. Looking up Kagome saw the same silver haired boy from high school, looking down at her. He extended his arm and Kagome flinched just by reaction, opening her eyes again she noticed he was just going to help her up. Helping Kagome to her feet, InuYasha looked at her like she had three heads. "You will never call me or refer to me as that idiot Koga, wait aren't you dating him?" InuYasha questioned. "Did he do that to you? There's no point in trying to hide that mark from me."

Kagome looked at InuYasha amazed. "Yes I _was_ dating Koga…I thought he was…after Kikyo went after the guy I wanted and he didn't even notice me or anything I should have known that he wouldn't ever never go for me. I just thought that I couldn't do any better and then Koga came along and treated me like a queen…for a while…then he started getting demanding…" Kagome trailed off. She had been holding that in for a really long time. And now she just spilled some of it to Kikyo's ex boyfriend. InuYasha was surprised; Kagome liked one of Kikyo's many boyfriends. 'I wonder which one it was. I broke up with Kikyo to date Kagome; I knew there was something fishy about their relationship.' InuYasha gave Kagome a sympathetic look. "Who was it?" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. "Well he was really handsome and he did have these cute ears…" Kagome trailed off again, looking at the ears on his head. 'Why does he make me do that, spill everything I don't want to.' Kagome sighed. "So other words it was a demon or a half demon that Kikyo got?" InuYasha smirked as Kagome's face got redder and redder. Moving too fast for Kagome, he wrapped his arm around her waist, cupped her chin, there he began to descend to her lips. InuYasha heard her breath hitch just as his lips met hers. Allowing her arms to wrap around his neck, she deepened the kiss.

Finally after several minutes they broke the long and passionate kiss, Kagome looked past InuYasha's shoulder and with wide eyes, and she hid behind InuYasha. There stood on one leg Koga, angry as hell.

"Oh shit." Kagome gasped quickly making herself as small as she possibly could, InuYasha turned only to be met by a fist crashing into his jaw. "You little whore, sneaking behind my back with a worthless half breed." Koga spat. InuYasha got to his feet, looking at Koga and then at the struggling Kagome with her hair in his hand. "You know I'm really starting to get tired of you calling me that Koga, if it wasn't for Kagome being right there I'd kick your sorry ass. One for fucking my ex, two fro hurting and hitting Kagome, and three because I know I can." InuYasha snarled, he knew what he was saying would defiantly piss Koga off.

"Bring it on half breed." Koga threw Kagome aside making her smack her head on a nearby pole. There the two men fought. InuYasha found that Koga had a broken ankle and made sure to make every hit count. Koga laid unconscious on the pavement while InuYasha walked up to the now conscious Kagome. "Are you alright? I thought you said Koga and you were over?" InuYasha whispered turning Kagome's head to look at the gash in her head. "Yes I am just fine, nothing that can't be taken of. And Koga and I _are_ over there is just something's that can't be understood. Me and Koga have been over I Just haven't been able to leave."Kagome whimpered. InuYasha cupped Kagome's chin again to look her straight in the eye. "I won't let anything else happen to you, and I'll treat you so much better than he ever will." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome looked deep into InuYasha's eyes, and then her eyes widened with fear. "InuYasha can you take me to the hospital." She rushed out in one breath. Picking Kagome up and seating her in his new car he rushed at full speed to the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X*~* At the Hospital*~*~ X*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well Miss. Higurashi you and your baby seem to be just fine. You are just two months, isn't that correct?" The doctor question looking up from his clipboard. "Uh yes that's correct, so my baby is just fine, I had a feeling." Kagome shifted uncomfortable. "Sir is you the father" the doctor asked looking over at InuYasha. "No, no, I am not the father. I have never had relations with this woman, I'm a friend of hers" InuYasha protested.

The doctor gave a quick nod. "Kagome you can go home. I'll go tell the nurses." With that the doctor left the room, InuYasha following close behind him. Kagome allowed herself to cry now. 'He will never know, unless he sees her when she's born.' Kagome thought to herself, catching a tear in her hand. After she finished dressing she took a small look in the mirror. "Where am I supposed to go now? Where are we supposed to live?" She cried placing a hand on her growing stomach.

**A/N: Well this is chapter one of a new story… I have sort of a writers block again with the story "The New Girl" only because im not 100% sure what else to write into it…hehe…oh well. But I hope you guys like this one…yes it's a rough draft right now. I'll probably rewrite it lates. **

**Love **

**Hottie~in~love 3**


End file.
